A Little Walk Down The Street
by Twilightaholic1996
Summary: First Story plz be kind Its about a little girl who makes a mistake.Wrong Time. Wrong Place.
1. Chapter 1

**Look First Story PLz Be kind**

**Leave a comment plz and tell me what u think!!**

**Sorry for spelling mistakes**

**I do NOT own twilight sadly!!**

Chapter 1

It was times like this I wished I could sleep , sleep and forget. I was curled up into a tight ball on my "bed" which I never used anyway. I was trying to keep my mind of the one thing that pained me the most, but I lost the battle, it all came back in a flash : _I was walking down my little street, trying to reach for a branch to high. I was little for my age of 13.I gave up and started waling back towards my house. When I was walking I saw all my neighbours and waved kindly even though I didn't know half of them. I couldn't wait until I got home! My little cousin was coming over and I hadn't seen her forever. I always used to brag about how I was in high school and she was still stuck in "baby" school._

_I laughed at myself for thinking that. _

_I was halfway there when I felt like I was being followed, like I always do ( since I was so paranoid) I looked behind me and there stood three people. If you could call them people, they looked more like angles. "Hello young child. Are you lost?" He said in an angelic voice that sounded like bells it sounded like he was French or something close._

_All I could do was shake my head. I looked at all three of them. The one that talked was a big muscular man with flowing snow white hair, his skin was just as white as his hair, I saved his eyes for last and when I saw then I felt the blood drain from my face. His eyes were perfect yet they were bright blood red._

_I looked over at the next one, a female . She was perfect in every way, her body was beautiful, woman would have surgery to try and copy but none would be as perfect as hers. She looked like a female angel that had gotten lost, but the look on her face made me think twice that she was here to do something that only an angel could right now, save me. Her hair was a shade of blonde that looked like honey and it flowed all the way down to her waist. Her skin matched the first ones, pale white._

_I saved the other male for last. He was smaller than the other two but he still towered over me. He had muscles but not as big as the first ones but still big. He had short back spiky hair, the same bright blood red eyes as the other two, but he didn't scare me as much as the others. His face looked like he was in pain. Or trying to tell me something, I didn't know. The male stepped a bit closer and started saying "How rude of me I haven't introduced us" He looked beside him at the other two and "started again "My name is Mecca. This is Jeanne. And Jerome" He pointed to the other two._

_The woman, now I knew her name Jeanne, looked at me, and an evil smile played at the corners of her perfect lips._

_Then without warning she was talking so fast that it looked like her lips weren't even moving and her voice, even though I could just hear it, sounded like little chime bells ringing and I didn't care what she was saying because I just wanted to hear her voice it was so beautiful, it sounded Scottish as well._

_Then the other male , who's name was Jerome, was glaring at Jeanne. Then he was talking even faster then her. His voice was more beautiful then the other two put together. I had to force myself not to close my eyes and stay focused._

_Then the one called Mecca raised his hand and the others were quiet instantly._

"_I'm sorry about my companions. Jeanne gets a bit… umm what's the right word?"_

_I noticed how he said companions and not friends. I wonder what he is talking about? I wondered to myself while Mecca thought of a proper word to use. "Ah that's it!" he said with a snap of his fingers which made me jump a little. "She gets a bit angry if she has to wait to long for something she wants. Then she starts to think out loud" I still had no idea what he was going on about._

_Jeanne looked at me, well she was really scowling at me. Her lips were pulled back so I could see her perfect pearl white razor sharp teeth. If I had any blood left in my face it just left._

_My phone was left on my bed , forgotten in my rush to get away from my sisters. _

_I of had bad luck that day. Because at that moment a small wind blew my hair towards them._

_All three looked like( for me) that a piece of beautiful chocolate had been chucked between them. Jeanne got into a crouching position, me as her target. I was to scared to move, but my head was screaming at me to move and run back home to my mum. My legs refused. Just in time Mecca held up his hand to Jeanne and said "Stop Jeanne. This one may have potential." He said in a strained voice like he was trying so hard to restrain from doing the same as Jeanne. She straightened up slowly still with her lips pulled back over teeth. _

_I couldn't see straight. It looked like there was an earthquake going on, but finally it clicked, I was the one shaking. I tried my best to pull myself together, but I couldn't stop shaking completely, but I stopped shaking enough to see that Mecca was wearing an evil smile._

"_What is your name child?" He asked in a sweet voice. _

_Just before I was about to answer, the sun came out of hiding._

_I just started with my mouth hanging open at them._

_They each looked like they had millions of diamonds in their skin._

_I looked at Mecca and Jeanne first ,and I saved Jerome for last. Somehow he looked different than the others. The sun reflected of his skin unlike the others._

_It seemed like he had bumps on his flawless skin but that couldn't be. I looked harder at him, that's when I realized they weren't bumps they were millions of scars._

_I looked into his blood red eyes with a shocked look, but he didn't catch my stare. _

_He was suddenly interested in a small pebble in the middle of the road. _

_I just starred at them for what seemed like a thousand years, but it had only been a couple of seconds. I recovered and shut my mouth and finally answered Mecca's question. "My name is Kate" I said in a shaky voice. _

_As he smiled my legs involuntarily moved back one small baby step when I hit something hard and cold. I looked up slowly only to see the face of Mecca with an evil grin spreading from ear to ear. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat but it didn't go away._

"_Now my dear where do you think your going?" He said still with that stupid grin on his face. I turned around to face him. Once again my legs almost failed when I hit another ice cold brick wall, but this time when I looked up I saw the face of a very desperate looking Jerome._

_I looked to my left and there stood Jeanne the one I liked the least because the look she always had towards me. Right now she was actually smiling but it wasn't the look I wanted. It wasn't the one that would've said "Its all a joke". No, it was one that said "This is no joke. This is going to be fun, for me." _

_It seemed like the weather hated me today because just then the wind blew my hair in all three directions._

_I looked up to Jerome who's eyes were growing darker, I looked at the other two, but their eyes were doing the same thing._

_It all went black. _

**Thats all ive got plz leave a comment!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thnx to the people that helped me with this chapter!! Special thnx to Alexia-Faith!!! Thnx for the help!**

**I do not own twilight sadly :(**

Chapter 2

_When I though I had woken everything was on fire. The main burning was right in the middle of my chest, right where my heart should've been beating. I didn't care whether it was or not I just wanted the pain to stop. _

_When I tried to open my mouth to speak all came out was blood curdling screams._

_So I just kept my mouth shut. I tried to open my eyes but it was to painful so I decided to keep them shut to._

_I passed time by counting my breath and trying to hear anything that I could not see. I could feel my hand being held by something ,hard and as cold as ice, or someone but I didn't know who or what. Ever so quietly I could hear "I'm so sorry, don't worry it'll be over soon" It was a sweet and caring voice and it sounded like chimes in the wind._

_So there I lay, counting breaths, listening to the voice of an angel while I burn inside._

_After at least counting 2005 breaths the fire started to burn itself out. The tops of my finger tips were out and so were my toes but the fire still ragged right in my heart._

_Breath after breathe the burning started to wear of until all that was left was the fire right in my pounding heart._

_Except this flame was more powerful than all of the rest put together. My heart was pounding so hard against my chest I thought it would break the rib cage, but it never did ._

_After at least another 100 breaths the fire stopped all together with my heart in tow. "I am dead" I thought to myself, and yet I still could feel my hand being held but this time the hand wasn't cold or hard. It almost feel soft and warm. I was to scared to open my eyes, but I could smell something sweet and spicy, I wanted to know what it was, but like I said I was to scared to open my eyes, or talk._

_The angelic voice had stopped talking the second my heart had stopped beating._

"_Hello. I don't know if u remember but I am Jerome. I am terribly sorry for what we have done to you. As you may have noticed we are not human and neither are you anymore." I thought he was joking but I remembered the burning so I didn't say anything as he continued with his explanation. "If you can hear me please squeeze my hand a little bit" I did as I was told but I didn't do it a little bit I put a bit to much force into it. "Umm ok a bit to much. Ow" I let of the pressure a bit. "Ok that's better. I am going to explain what we are. Well ill be honest with you. We are vampires". I was as still as stone thinking for an explanation, I came the conclusion that it may be possible but I still didn't say anything. " We hunt humans. We thirst for their blood. I'm sure you can feel a burning in your throat if you breathe or swallow now, but the humans blood with put out that thirst. We are monsters. I am so sorry." It sounded like he was sobbing. I didn't want this angel sobbing, all I wanted to do was hug him, but I was still scared to move, breath or speak so I just listened. Something seemed odd about my hearing though, it was intensified, I could hear the angel breathing deeply but sobbing, I could hear the beat of a butterflies wings somewhere. _

"_I am so sorry for what we have don't to you" The angels voice pulled me from my trance. I opened my mouth for the first time in what seemed like a thousand years. "Where am I?" I asked in a voice that didn't sound like mine at all. It sounded almost like the angels except higher in tune. I dared to open my eyes for the first time to._

_I could see all the dust particles floating around in the air. I looked at my arm which used to be covered in freckles and scares. But instead I saw a pale white arm with no flaws at all, it couldn't be mine, I thought. I was so clumsy, I thought I was at leats. I could hardly remember anything but that wasn't a shock to me at all really._

_I think I always had bad memory._

_I looked over to the angel who was staring at me. His face was more perfect then I remembered, but I noticed all the scars first. They were his main feature now that I could see so clearly._

"_You are in my scheduled house in the woods. Mecca and Jeanne have their own hut a few miles away from us" He told me in a calm voice._

_A questions popped into my head that i need to know._ "_Where is my mum?" _

**Plz leave another comment and be kind its my first fanfic!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Me Again**

**HAvent uploaded for a while**

**Yeah well heres the 3rd chapter!**

**Sorry about spellin mistakes!****Chapter 3**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

_He looked at me with confusion in his eyes. "Your mother?" he asked._

"_Yes my mother." I said with just as much confusion. " Umm well…"_

"_What. Happened. To. My. Mother." I said each word getting more and more frustrated. " She is fine. We have not touched her. Honestly we didn't even know you had one to start with." He said trying to make light of the situation. _

_I couldn't help but smile at his awkwardness. He smiled in response to something but I didn't know what. My smile faded after my brain started remembering everything that happened. _

_It all came back at once: My parents smiling at me. My whole family. My walk. Mecca. Jeanne. Jerome the perfect angel that is sitting next to me. Then finally the images of all my friends passed through my head. The last image I saw was my boyfriend , Jacob. _

_I felt like crying. I tried to but no tears left my eyes. I could see them building up behind me eyes but they never fell. _

_There was a ripping sound I didn't know where it came from. My vision started shaking. Then I realised the ripping sound was coming from me. I was sobbing, not crying just sobbing. There were a pair of strong arms rapped around me, something inside me clicked. I was suddenly on top of my personal angel with my teeth near his neck._

_I realised what I was about to do and I was disgusted with myself. So I did the one thing I was good at, I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I was running faster than I have run before. I didn't stop until I sensed someone coming behind me, I let my instincts take over. I stopped running turned around and was crouching. There was an unhuman noise coming from somewhere. It was me. I was actually growling._

_I saw Jerome standing there with his hands up in the air as if to say I am not a threat but I didn't let up on my stance._

"_Kate" he started but I started growling again, how dare he talk to me. I tried to keep growling at him but I lost my anger after he started staring into my eyes._

" _Its just me. I am your friend." At that little statement my anger came back. I tackled him to the ground. How dare he call me his friend! He took me away from my one true love!_

_I got of him and started screaming at him "You are not my friend! Nor will you ever be! You took me away from my one true love!" After I said it I instantly regretted it._

_So I started dry sobbing again, I still wondered why I wasn't actually crying._

_Jerome started slowly walking towards me. I started crumpling to the ground. He walked faster towards me, my instincts told me to stop him but I didn't have it in me. So I let him come towards me. By the time he had reached me I was on the ground sobbing uncontrollably. I felt strong arms circle my small frame._

_I turned into the embrace even if I wanted to push him away I couldn't. So I let him hold me until I got hold of my emotions._

_When I got hold of myself I looked up into the almost black eyes of my angel… Wait a second I thought his eyes were red when it happened but then they turned to black when the. GAH I have to slow down my thinking, I thought to myself._

" _I thought you had red eyes" I said so quietly in my new voice that I thought he didn't hear me until I felt his chest shake in laughter._

"_They were, beautiful. But now they are black because…" He stopped halfway through his sentence._

"_Because why?" I asked innocently. I had already guessed what had happened but I wanted to hear his beautiful voice say it out loud._

" _I'll explain later" he said quietly, even if I did love his voice that is not the answer I wanted. "No now!" I said sternly while pouting, I couldn't help it I was only 14 for pete sake I was used to getting the answers I wanted being the youngest. _

"_Fine at least come back to the hut so you can change." He said. What was wrong with what I was wearing? I thought. I looked down, and understood. On my walk I was wearing skinny jeans with a yellow singlet, what I was wearing now was a shredded yellow singlet with a pair of denim shorts which used to be my favourite skinny jeans. _

"_Dammit, those were my favourite skinny jeans." I said disappointed that I ruined my clothes with my break down. " We can get you new ones. I don't mind your new shorts anyway" He said the last part so quietly I could barley hear him._

_If I was still human my face would be as red as a tomato. Instead I just smiled and looked down biting my lip out of habit. _

" _Do you have any clothes that would fit me?" I asked quietly. "Umm well honestly we have never had a girl your size before. The only girl we have ever had around was Jeanne, you could borrow some of her clothes I guess." He obviously didn't see me wince when he said her name. my memory of her was all to clear. That evil look she gave me before I blacked out. _

"_Umm no thanks. Do you think I could borrow some of your clothes?" I asked nervously, I didn't know why I was nervous. " I'm a bit big for you don't you think?" he said. "Well what about this, I borrow one of your tops and I keep my shorts on.?"_

_He seemed to swallow hard. I looked at him strange, but I guess he was just thirsty or something so I ignored it._

"_Urm… uhhh… sure I guess" He started mumbling something that I didn't catch. I started day dreaming, about what I wasn't sure I just started staring into space. What I didn't realise was that I was looking straight at Jerome's eyes._

"_Umm are you ok, Kate?" he asked quietly, it was then that I realised I was staring at him. "Sorry" I whispered looking away ashamed that I was caught staring at his beauty. He didn't say anything after that._

_We stayed in awkward silence all the back to his little hut. I didn't really have a chance to look at the hut the first time I was there. It was small and made of wood of course it had only 1 window a small wooden door and a chimney with smoke billowing out of it._

_I hadn't realised that I had stopped moving until I felt Jerome's hand on the small of my back nudging me forward. I started walking forward until I saw that same honey blonde hair inside the hut behind the window looking at me with those blood red eyes, I stopped dead in my track Jerome kept walking until he noticed that I wasn't standing next to him. _

_He looked behind him. His eyes locked with mine. He didn't know what was happening. He didn't understand I would not go inside that hut if she is there._

_I tried telling him that but my vocal cords seemed to not want to work at that moment. My legs were the opposite of that, I started running again, this time I would not be so easy to catch._

_I headed back in the direction that I thought my little town was. I heard Jerome calling after me but not even his sweet voice was going to stop me I WAS going home. I WAS going to see my mother and father and sisters again. This was just a bad dream. Just a bad dream. Just a bad dream._

_I kept repeating it over and over in my head as I ran._

_Further and further away from my nightmare._

_

* * *

_**So yeah finished**

**plz review if not i will not continue this story **

**i am always open to suggestions!**

**i know its short but i ran outta ideas!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own twilight sadly**

**sorry it took so long!!**

**plz review and tell me wat you think sorry for spelling mistakes!!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Which got me here I didn't know where I was but all I know is that I am in an abandoned house on top of someone's bed. I know I said it was mine but I've been here for the past week and I haven't moved an inch so it feels like mine now.

All I could think about was Jerome. My Angel.

But sometimes I thought about that she devil. Jeanne. I hated her. I don't know why but I did. And I never hated anyone before. It scared me to feel this way.

But then it came back the reason I hated her. She was the reason I ran. The reason I cant see my angel. The reason why there's a hole in my chest with Jerome's name on it.

I sighed, which caused my throat to make its existence noticed in the most painful way. I haven't fed at all. I don't know how to. HE tried explaining it but I just couldn't.

So I stayed perfectly still and waited till the fire went down a bit. Then I did something I haven't done since I ran. I moved.

I got up from my sitting position and moved over to the window that had been closed ever since I got here.

I walked over to it and slowly pulled away the old tattered curtain. I looked outside and was startled at what I found. There was snow! Actual snow! Real snow!

I haven't seen snow in over 4 years!

I quickly found my way to the door I came through and opened it. I stepped outside and felt a soft breeze on my face. I looked down to see snow covering my bare feet. I had lost my shoes somewhere on the way.

I sat down in the snow and felt it all around me. I closed my eyes sighing in pleasure for once.

Instead of feeling cold like I thought I would've I felt warm and safe. I laid down completely. I don't know how long I stayed like this, but by the time I thought I should get up I was fully covered in a thick layer of snow.

I thought about going inside but after being outside and feeling snow I decided against it. So I decided to find out where I am. I looked up and saw that it was night and the stars were out. I cringed . I had always wanted to be an astronomer when I was human. But now with new eyes I could see so many more stars.

I stopped looking at the sky and looked up the street to see that this house was pretty much the only one on the street except for the odd shed.

I didn't like this place anymore. I was only 13 for pete sake! It was dark and I didn't know where I was. Worse case scenario is some rapist comes along. .. Wait I forgot I'm not human anymore I am a big scary vampire who could kill anyone in a second flat and I cant go back to my town because I could kill my whole family.

I started sobbing again. I was on my knees dry-sobbing when I heard a branch snap.

My instincts took over and I turned around to where the noise came from and was in a crouch but not growling that would give away my position.

I saw a little bunny hop out from behind a tuff of grass sticking out from the snow. "Aww come here little bunny bunny" I started to walk forward, I have always had a soft spot for animals, when I was human I was a vegetarian.

Once I was close enough to the bunny I picked it up and held it close to my chest.

I felt its heartbeat against my still heart. My throat burned again and there was a monster inside of me telling me to kill the little bunny. But I looked down at it and it looked so much like my bunny back home. I couldn't bring myself to harm a hair on his cute little body so I sat down with him still in my lap and started feeding him some grass.

I decided then and there to keep this little bunny and call him Thumper in honour of my bunny back home.

I lifted thumper of my lap and held him in the air, he was white with brown spots.

I started to speak softly to it saying " Hi there you're new name is thumper I hope you like it because you're going to be staying with me now and I promise you I will feed you and walk you everyday!"

I was excited to have at least one friend in this new world.

I cradled him in my arms stroking his head very lightly.

I stood up and walked back inside my house. I found a spare blanket in a closet and wrapped thumper in it.

I found a large cardboard box in a corner I ripped of the top flaps and put the blanket down on the bottom and put thumper in there. " This will keep you safe until I come back."

I walked outside again. I breathed in and found a scent. It smelled like flowers and human food. The human food smelled disgusting but I remembered it.

I ran of towards the scent.

After about half an hour I stopped when I saw lights. I slowly walked forward and saw that I was in a small city. I wanted to fight a pet shop to buy some food and seed but then I realised I didn't have any money, I guess I have to steal then, I thought to myself.

I quickly found a little pet shop. I didn't know how but I knew I could get in at the back. So I hurried around there and like I said the back door was slightly open. I slipped inside quietly and scanned the place.

There was no security camera which was quiet weird. I started to look around for some seed and a leash.

I found what I was looking for and ran for it, but I stopped a couple of seconds later. I forgot to get a bowl and a water holder thing! I started to run back to the store when I smelt something familiar on the breeze but I shrugged it of in my hurry to get back to my new pet.

I was back near the house in under a minute and yes I was counting. I always had a thing for counting seconds minutes and hours and guessing the time perfectly, family swore I had OCD. But I didn't think so.

I entered the house and walked into the little room with the cardboard box in it. I peeked to make sure thumper was ok he was running around the box so I put the seed leash, bowls, and water thing down to pick him up put the leash on him and let him run around the room a bit as I prepared a little space for him. In a corner I pushed some of the extra junk away and pulled some of the floorboards out from the other rooms and put them in a semi circle in the corner making it a bit bigger than the box, I put down the bowl and put some seed in it, and quickly ran outside grabbed some of the untainted snow and put it gently inside the water holder. Hoping it would melt for some fresh water.

I went back inside and placed thumper in his home made cage. The blanket was on the floor. I watched as he curled into a ball in the middle of the blanket and I heard his breathing even out. I laid back on my bed and just started counting everything I saw.

In the morning after I had counted 30 stains on the roof, 100 cracks, and 50 panels I decided to do something today. I got up and picked up thumper who had woken up half way though me counting the stains. I put his leash back on and walked outside.

It had stopped snowing during the night. So now most of the snow had melted.

I felt a tug on the leash to see thumper trying to get to some grass so I walked towards it.

I felt like someone was watching me again, I was getting annoyed at that. I picked thumper up and ran inside put him in his cage and ran back outside. "Who's there!" I talked normally in case it was a vampire.

I heard a twig break and my head snapped around to the area I heard it come from. It just happened to be where the tree line started.

I went down into a defensive crouch while a warning growl escaped my chest.

I saw a pair of red eyes staring back at me. I tensed up and let another growl escape my mouth this time a more threatening one.I smelled the air around me and recognised the smell and felt the familiar tug at my chest whenever I thought about him.

He started to walk out from the tree line and my breath caught as I saw him, he was really here my angel was back.

I slowly came out of my crouch and walked timidly towards him. He stayed where he was and I didn't know why. Had I don't something wrong? Was he mad for me running?

I whimpered slightly and stopped walking towards him my eyes down cast so all I saw looking at was a little ant walking with a leaf on his back. I could hear him walking towards me but I just kept my head down in shame he was mad at me for running away.

I kept thinking about that until I saw a pair of scarred bare feet come into my line of vision and I felt a warm soft hand on my chin pulling my head up so I was looking into those beautiful crimson eyes. I felt my breath hitch. And my dead heart flutter at the sight of his eyes looking so deep into mine I swear he could see straight into my soul.

His hand that was on my chin moved to the back of my neck while his other hand moved to my back and he pulled me against his chest. I stiffened at first then melted into his embrace loving the feeling of his strong arms being around me. I put my small arms around his a while I spoke. "I'm sorry for running away." I barely whispered but he just held me tighter and started stocking my hair.

Somehow we ended up on the ground me on his lap him rocking me gently. I was very comfortable in the crook of his neck inhaling his scent whenever I got the chance.

My fingers were lightly tracing his scars. I was going to get who ever did this to my angel. I started mumbling about how I was going to get them back.

" What are you talking about, beautiful.?" he asked gently. I Loved to hear him call me beautiful. " Just saying I'm going to get who ever did this to you." I said quietly hoping he didn't hear me because I was being pathetic. But that didn't come true because I felt a soft rumble and shaking from him which meant I guess he was laughing at me. I ducked my head into my hand.

"I'm sorry for laughing, Kate, but its just funny because just imagining you beating up someone bigger than you is quite amusing." He said in between chuckles.

" I'm glad I amuse you so much" I said stalking of inside my house to check on my rabbit. I sat by his "cage" looking at him run around and listening outside.

I heard his soft footsteps come up behind me and him stiffen at the sight of my little bunny. He sat behind me. I didn't turn around I wasn't going to give in that easily. I have always been the stubborn one. He sighed and I felt his breath on the back of my neck but I still didn't turn. I was in this for the long run.

I was patiently counting the seconds it took him until he caved.

19.….20.…..21.….22.…..23.…..24.….25.…..26.… he groaned and I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me onto his lap. I tried wriggling free but he held onto me tighter.

I gave up on escaping but I still gave him the silent treatment. He put his head on top of mine but I didn't budge.

He groaned again and I allowed a small smug smile to tug at my lips. He started to nuzzle my neck and I was shocked at first but then regained my composure. If wanted to play dirty fine. I started to wiggle around in his lap. He stiffened which allowed me to escape. I quickly ran outside and hid behind a tree stifling my giggles I heard him growl slightly which made me want to laugh even harder. I saw him come out of the house and looked around. I bent down slightly when he came over to scan the trees and I pounced on his back as soon as he turned around, and covered his eyes with my small hand and whispered in his ear "Guess who?" I saw him shudder slightly and I giggled at this…. Wait I just giggled!! When did that start happening!

He tried to garb at me from behind but I just jumped of his back and started running back towards the house. I got halfway there when he tackled me onto the ground but I flipped him inhaled his scent again and took of running again.

This time I got to the door before I was turned around and stuck between Jerome and a weak door. I could escape but I honestly didn't want to.

His face came closer to mine and I could feel and taste his sweet breath on my face. It was getting harder to concentrate but I wasn't going to loose without a fight. So I ran my hands up his well built chest and over his biceps and bit my lip in a way I've learned that boys cant resist. And I was right after I did that his eyes clouded with lust and he leaned in again but I giggled again and ducked under his arms. But this time I didn't get two steps until I was dragged back into the same position I was in a second ago but this time Jerome had me pinned to the door with every inch of his body holding me there.

His head started coming closer and I found myself leaning into him. His face was centimetres away from my face when he stopped and looked into my eyes, but I got sick of waiting so I went the extra couple of centimetres and pressed my lips softly against his.

* * *

**So watcha thnk!! hate it? Love it? plz tell me! and i could of quit half way through as a cliffy but i was nice and finished the whole chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note**

Sorry people I know you hate these but I just needed to say I have not gotten any reviews for my latest chapters with both my stories, so long story short I may not continue either stories

So yeah if you want me to continue please tell me!

Well Bye!


End file.
